hscfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Popis pobjednika
HSC 01 • Alexandria | Cheryl Cole - Fight for this love • 132 boda HSC 02 • Horehronia | Rihanna - Unfaithful • 135 bodova HSC 03 • Westlife | Bon Jovi - It's my life • 126 bodova HSC 04 • Horehronia | Pussycat Dolls feat A.R. Rahman - Jai Ho! • 137 bodova HSC 05 • Allegonia | Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman - Time to say goodbye • 112 bodova HSC 06 • Sverigeland | Celine Dion - My heart will go on • 110 bodova HSC 07 • Lightland | Lady GaGa & Beyoncé - Telephone • 102 bodova HSC 08 • Elwerstonia | Evanescence - Bring me to Life • 157 bodova HSC 09 • Sverigeland | Rihanna - Russian Roulette • 105 bodova HSC 10 • Lightland | Madonna & Justin - 4 Minutes • 129 bodova HSC 11 • Sverigeland | Alexandra Burke - Hallelujah • 134 bodova HSC 12 • Alexandria | Magazin - Nazaret • 139 bodova HSC 13 • Horehronia | Shakira - Underneath Your Clothes • 118 bodova HSC 14 • BBR Novi Beograd | Coral Segovia - Todo es en tu mente • 143 bodova HSC 15 • Tonnerre | Alex Gaudino feat. Christal Waters - Destination Calabria • 98 bodova HSC 16 • Alexandria | Ruth Lorenzo - Knocking on heavens door • 121 bodova HSC 17 • Horehronia | Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten • 95 bodova HSC 18 • Horehronia | Laura Pausini - Viveme • 123 bodova HSC 19 • Alexandria | Andrea - Noah • 116 bodova HSC 20 • Sverigeland | Alexandra Burke - The Silence • 161 bodova HSC 21 • Alexandria | Toše Proeski - Igra bez granica • 149 bodova HSC 22 • Republic of Đorđe | Beyoncé - Broken-hearted girl • 138 bodova HSC 23 • Bacchus | P!nk - Just like a pill • 144 bodova HSC 24 • Horehronia | Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes • 129 bodova HSC 25 • Horehronia | Nina Badrić - Da se opet tebi vratim • 147 bodova HSC 26 • Horehronia | Jennifer Lopez - Ain't it funny • 157 bodova HSC 27 • Horehronia | Beyoncé - Sweet dreams • 144 bodova HSC 28 • Sverigeland | Kelly Clarkson - My life would suck without you • 134 bodova HSC 29 • Voyager | James Blunt - You're beautiful • 140 bodova HSC 30 • Tonnerre | 30 seconds to Mars - Closer to the Edge • 132 boda HSC 31 • Portanija | Aleksandra Radović - Čuvam te • 108 bodova HSC 32 • Alexandria | Rihanna - Umbrella • 119 bodova HSC 33 • Vennezia | Goryachiy Shokolad - Beregi • 134 bodova HSC 34 • Westlife | Laura Pausini - En cambio no • 116 bodova HSC 35 • Sverigeland | Mariah Carey - All I Want for Christmas Is You • 164 bodova HSC 36 • Sverigeland | Bruno Mars - Grenade • 112 bodova HSC 37 • Horehronia | Ani Lorak - The Dream of Brighter Day • 159 bodova HSC 38 • Horehronia | JoJo - Too little, too late • 150 bodova